


At least that's what you said

by Darlite



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darlite/pseuds/Darlite
Summary: C'est comme de l'acide dans mes veines





	1. Hématome

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire est divisée en 6 chapitres qui seront postés en même temps. Elle est inspirée de la chanson "At least that's what you said" de Wilco, que je vous conseille d'écouter, surtout parce qu'il y a plus d'émotions dans le solo de guitare qu'on ne pourra jamais en ressentir à travers des mots.  
> Ce récit traite de sujets difficiles mais il n'y a aucune description directe de violence.  
> Disclaimer: Tout ceci est fictif. Je ne prétends pas connaître la vie personnelle et familiale des intéressés. Et si ça n'est pas votre truc, ne vous infligez pas ça et passez votre chemin

_When I sat down on the bed next to you_  
_You started to cry_  
_I said, maybe if I leave, you’ll want me_  
_To come back home_  
_Or maybe all you mean, is leave me alone_  
_At least that’s what you said_  


Mars

Martin passe une mauvaise journée. Déjà, il vient de se taper un Washington - Paris, il est debout depuis 6h du matin et les gens l’énervent. Il traîne sa valise en dehors de l’aéroport, et putain en plus il fait froid. Le reporter inhale ce qu’il pensait être une grande bouffée d’air frais, et qui s’avère être en fait la fumée des 12 personnes postées à côté de la porte, essayant d’échapper à la pluie. Oui, parce qu’en plus de passer sa vie dans des avions et d’avoir un rythme de vie pas super agréable, Martin avait choisi ce mois-ci pour arrêter de fumer. C’était un enfer. Comme tout fumeur en sevrage, il avait envie de gueuler que si lui faisait un effort, tout Paris devrait en faire un aussi. 

Un autre truc qui allait à coup sûr énerver le journaliste, c’était de rentrer au bureau et d’entendre toute la rédac s’échanger les gossips du moment. Il savait qu’il était de mauvaise foi : la plupart du temps, ça l’amusait, voire il en était à l’origine. Mais là c’est différent. Là ça concerne Yann. Bien sûr ses collègues ont bien remarqué que cette fois, il ne les suivrait pas. Pourtant ça ne l’empêchait pas, souvent, d’entendre tout bas les spéculations sur « qui peut bien être le mec du patron », et franchement, ça l’énerve. D’ailleurs, c’est sans doute au sommet des choses qui l’énervent. 

Si ses collègues ont tout de suite pensé qu’il ne cautionnait pas ces conversations simplement parce qu’elles concernaient leur supérieur, ils avaient quand même un peu tort. Depuis le début et sans qu’il ne puisse se l’expliquer, l’idée même qu’un homme partage la vie de Yann – ça le rendait fou. Le brun n’avait jamais été un homme colérique, ou égoïste. Plutôt le contraire. Mais ces temps-ci, il fermait souvent les yeux très fort et priait un Dieu en quel il ne croyait sans doute pas de créer un quelconque incident à cet homme-là. Pas un truc mortel, bien sûr. C’est pas un monstre non plus. Juste un accident suffisamment grave pour le rendre, disons, totalement repoussant aux yeux de Yann. Et c’est après ces pensées que vient la honte, puisque le jeune reporter se rend compte qu’il vient de souhaiter à un homme qui lui est totalement inconnu d’être défiguré par n’importe quel moyen. C’est là qu’il réalise qu’il s’énerve lui-même – décidément, c’est une mauvaise journée. 

Avec Yann il avait pourtant eu l’impression de mettre enfin le doigt sur ce que c’était, l’amour. Le vrai. En tout cas si ça existait, c’était ça et rien d’autre. Au début c’était mignon, il avait des papillons dans le ventre et toutes les conneries servies dans les comédies françaises qui font des flops au cinéma. Et puis après, c’est devenu moche. A l’admiration, l’attendrissement, sont venues s’ajouter des choses qu’il n’avait pas vu arriver : la jalousie, l’incompréhension, la colère. Martin en était complètement déstabilisé. On lui avait pourtant toujours vendu l’amour comme la solution à tous les maux, et maintenant il avait envie de prévenir tout le monde de faire gaffe, les gars, c’est une malédiction ce machin. 

Dans l’Orly bus, il se cale dans un coin en espérant que personne ne vienne le déranger. Il repense à l’atterrissage, quand il avait pu voir Paris se dessiner sous les nuages. Le reporter avait appris à aimer sa capitale comme il avait appris à aimer Yann : avec surprise et éblouissement au départ, qui petit à petit avaient laissé place à une tendresse particulière. Combien de fois avait-il cru voir le plus vieux au détour d'une rue, des soirs d'hiver, alors que les passants étaient rentrés et que seuls les plus téméraires ne se risquaient à sortir. Martin avait associé sa ville avec le présentateur, tant elle semblait lui appartenir. Yann marchait dans les rues de Paris comme si Paris s'était créée pour lui.

Mais ce soir, Paris ne sera pas un réconfort, Paris ne sera pas chaleur. Paris sera les draps froids de son appartement. Martin pense déjà à aller s’acheter un paquet de cigarettes avant de prendre le métro. Dans sa tête, il fait la balance entre les pour et les contre. J’achète, j’achète pas ? Il avait de toute façon tout son temps puisque ce bus prenait plus de temps qu’un trajet sur le périph à la sortie de bureau. Lorsque le véhicule arrive enfin à destination, le reporter regarde sa valise et soupire. Il en est presque à se demander si c’est vraiment utile qu’il la prenne, tellement il n’a plus envie de se la traîner encore. 

Il se sent immédiatement coupable une fois le paquet dans les mains. Ça faisait presque un mois. S’il y avait eu un groupe pour les fumeurs du type Alcooliques Anonymes, il aurait peut-être eu sa médaille en chocolat. C’était pas mal, comme idée, tiens. Fumeurs Anonymes. Quoiqu’un peu con. Vivement qu’il dorme. Alors Martin jette sa valise dans un coin en arrivant chez lui, et sort directement sur le balcon. Il doit allumer sa clope avec des allumettes. Il était tellement sûr qu’il allait réussir à arrêter qu’il avait jeté tous ses briquets. Et encore une fois, il est en colère contre lui-même. Parce qu’il y a du vent et qu’il vient de gâcher sa cinquième allumette. A la sixième, une petite flamme subsiste. C’est pas exceptionnel mais ça suffira : la première bouffée s’infiltre en lui. 

Le reporter est presque déçu. Il se sent débile d’avoir pensé que fumer une cigarette allait changer quoi que ce soit à son humeur. Comme si le tabac avait des pouvoirs magiques. Si c’était le cas, ça se saurait. On aurait même pu arrêter les guerres mondiales avec des clopes, qui sait ? En bref, il se sent toujours aussi mal et en plus, vient s’ajouter la culpabilité d’avoir rechuté. Alors il éteint sa cigarette rapidement et s’écroule sur son lit. Pitié, que cette journée se termine. 

**

Le lendemain, Martin est un peu moins énervé. Ses collègues (et amis) sont tous contents de le revoir. Il en est à son 5ème café à 9h, mais il faut bien remédier au décalage horaire. Il s’amuse à conter ses péripéties à toute oreille prête à l’écouter, aide Hugo à raconter n’importe quoi dans sa story instagram, et… il travaille un peu aussi. Il essaie, tout du moins. 

Après une bataille acharnée contre ses paupières, elles avaient visiblement gagné puisqu’il s’était presque écroulé sur son bureau. En sentant une tape sur son épaule, il fit un bruit ressemblant plus ou moins à « mmph » avant de lever la tête péniblement, les yeux mi-clos. Il n’est qu’à demi-surpris de voir son patron le regarder, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres et les sourcils relevés.

-Je t’aurais pas viré si tu étais venu un peu plus tard, tu sais. Tu ressembles pas à grand-chose, là.  
-Toi aussi t’es beau, Yannick. 

Le présentateur fit un rire qui réveilla un peu le reporter. Il se mit à observer les petites rides au coin des yeux de son patron avec une certaine admiration. Avant de se faire chopper à le contempler, il reprit la parole rapidement. 

-Pause cigarette ?   
-Je croyais que tu avais arrêté aux Etats-Unis ? répondit Yann, en haussant les sourcils à nouveau.  
-Ouais… Disons que c’était juste à cause du prix des paquets. 

Yann secoua la tête d’un air désabusé mais lui fit signe de le suivre. Martin se leva lentement et entreprit d’accéder au toit à la suite de son patron. Et là, encore, il est secoué par la vue de Yann sur fond des immeubles parisiens. L’homme est d’une beauté naturelle et ne s’en rend pas compte, à coup sûr. Il ne s’aperçoit presque pas que celui-ci lui tend une cigarette. Le journaliste la saisit et attend que le présentateur ait allumé la sienne pour lui emprunter son briquet. En relevant la tête, il voit le sourire moqueur du plus vieux.

-Quoi ? Je suis fatigué, soupira-t-il.  
-J’avais remarqué, rit Yann. Je suis content que tu sois revenu. C’est sympa d’avoir l’équipe au complet.  
-Moi aussi, tu peux pas savoir. Les américains, ça va deux minutes…  
-Tu devrais pas y retourner pendant un petit moment, si ça peut te rassurer.

Martin répondit au regard compatissant de Yann par un sourire de remerciement. Ils discutèrent de tout et rien pendant quelques minutes, avant de se rendre compte qu’il faisait quand même plutôt froid et que leurs cigarettes étaient finies depuis bien longtemps. En descendant, Martin s’adresse encore au présentateur. 

-Attends-moi dans ton bureau, j’ai un truc à te donner.

Yann lui lança un regard entendu avant de répondre un simple « ok », et Martin se dirigea vers son sac. Il s’empara de l’objet désiré et repartit en direction du bureau du plus vieux, dont la porte était ouverte. Il entra alors que Yann enlevait encore son manteau. Après l’avoir posé sur le canapé, il se tourna vers le journaliste.

-Tiens, je t'ai ramené ça, je me suis dit que ça te plairait, dit Martin. 

Il tendit le petit cadeau qu’il lui avait acheté, qui n’était autre qu’une figurine de Trump à la tête démesurée. Yann s’en empara avant de rire.

-Tu me connais si bien ! Merci beaucoup.

Le présentateur lui fit un véritable sourire qui réchauffa Martin. S’il avait su que cette petite chose lui ferait tant plaisir, il lui aurait acheté tout le rayon. Peut-être même tout le magasin.

-Tiens, je vais la poser là.

Yann avait tendu le bras pour poser la figurine sur une étagère, à côté d’autres cadeaux que lui avait fait Martin. Le geste aurait pu attendrir le reporter si ses yeux n’étaient pas restés bloqués sur les ecchymoses violacées qui parcouraient le bras du présentateur.

-Yann, c’est quoi, sur ton bras ?

Le plus vieux ramena son bras vers lui avant de déplier les manches de sa chemise dans un sourire gêné.

-Ah, non c'est rien t'en fais pas, je me suis brûlé l'autre jour, ça guérit lentement.

Martin accepta la réponse, dubitatif.

-Tu ferais peut-être mieux d’aller te reposer, non ? Il faut que tu sois en forme pour l’émission de ce soir, lui dit Yann.   
-Oui… oui, c’est peut-être une bonne idée. A tout à l’heure, Yann.

Martin quitta le bureau après lui avoir lancé un dernier sourire. A la seconde où son dos fut tourné, la préoccupation remplaça le sourire. Le reporter n'avait pas de formation médicale très poussée autre que celle aux premiers secours. Mais il savait tout de même différencier une brûlure d'un hématome : il ne comprenait pas le mensonge de Yann, s’en sentait presque vexé. Le présentateur n'avait certainement pas de comptes à lui rendre, mais Martin avait toujours été sûr qu'ils étaient assez proches tous les deux pour se parler sans ce genre de barrières. Malgré son inquiétude, l'émission se déroula plus que correctement, même s'il sentait les regards rapides que lui lançait Yann lorsqu'il pensait que le plus jeune ne faisait pas attention.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, rien d’inhabituel n’arriva. Martin était heureux d’être de retour. Il pouvait enfin discuter avec ses amis et avec Yann sans utiliser son téléphone : ça changeait la vie. Il ne reparla pas de cet épisode. Ça n’était sans doute pas ses affaires. Pour l’instant, il voulait juste profiter d’être en France. Et enfin arrêter de s’énerver.


	2. Fêlure

Septembre

Martin avait le regard jeté dans le vide tandis que la musique assourdissait l’appartement. Il avait conscience du bruit de fond, mais c’était comme un flou auditif. Rien ne semblait pouvoir le déloger de sa contemplation du mur en face de lui. Un verre à la main, le reporter était vaguement conscient de l’agitation autour de lui, des rires, des murmures et des éclats de voix. Pourtant c’était comme si rien ne pouvait le distraire de sa tâche : fixer le mur. 

-Martin ? Tu m’écoutes pas du tout là, en fait ? 

Le journaliste sentit la bulle dans laquelle il était enveloppé s’éclater d’un coup. Il regarda sur sa gauche, surpris de voir Hugo assis à côté de lui.

-Non, je t’écoutais pas, désolé. Tu disais quoi ?  
-Laisse tomber, soupira Hugo. 

Martin lui sourit d’un air désolé. Encore une fois, il était crevé. Ce n’était pas qu’il n’aimait pas son travail, vraiment, mais il aurait aimé pouvoir se sentir reposé deux semaines de suite. Il avait accepté de venir ce soir mais commençait à vraiment le regretter. Il ne savait même plus ce qu’ils fêtaient. 

-Désolé mec. Je suis juste fatigué depuis le Bangladesh.  
-Ouais… T’es sûr que c’est que ça ? lui répondit Hugo en le fixant.  
-Bien sûr. Quoi d’autre ? 

Son ami haussa les épaules et tendit la main vers la table basse pour attraper sa bière. 

-Je sais pas. Je veux juste être certain que tu vas vraiment bien.  
-On est pas dans un téléfilm, Hugo, soupira Martin. Si tu as quelque chose à dire, vas-y.  
-Mais non ! Tu prends tout au pied de la lettre. C’est juste que… Enfin parfois t’es… Voilà quoi !  
-Merci pour tes précisions. Vraiment, ça m’aide.   
-Tu sais quoi ? Oublie. Faut juste qu’on profite de la soirée, ok ? Ça fait longtemps qu’on s’est pas tous retrouvés comme ça.

Martin hocha la tête. Oui, c’est vrai que ça faisait un bail. Avant les vacances d’été au moins. Il allait repartir dans l’admiration du mur avant que Vincent ne se précipite au milieu d’eux, un bras autour de chacun des journalistes. 

-Alors, elle est pas belle la vie ?   
-T’es bourré, Vincent.   
-Et toi, t’étais pas rabat-joie à ce point avant, mon petit Martin, répondit l’humoriste en lui pinçant la joue. Bois un peu ça pourrait te décoincer.

Le journaliste lui grommela une réponse avant de s’exécuter et de boire quelques gorgées de son verre. C’était dégueulasse, ce truc. Il se jura de ne plus jamais laisser ses collègues remplir ses verres à sa place. 

-Bon alors raconte-moi ! Ce petit séjour en Asie ? 

Martin allait lui répondre que ça n’avait sûrement pas été un simple « séjour » avant qu’un bruit ne le coupe. Ça avait été comme un cri de douleur, presque étouffé. Il jeta un coup d’œil sur le fond de la salle où il vit Yann, penché en avant, semblant avoir du mal à reprendre son souffle. Lorsque le présentateur leva la tête pour apercevoir la plupart des visages tournés vers lui, il partir précipitamment en direction du couloir. A côté se tenait Etienne, complètement dépassé par les événements.

-Je vous jure, je lui ai juste fait une tape sur le dos ! Enfin c’était pas méchant quoi, juste amical…

Sans un mot à ses collègues, Martin posa son verre et se leva rapidement. Il passa devant Etienne sans le regarder et suivit le chemin qu’avait pris Yann. Au fond du couloir, il remarqua que la porte de la salle de bain était entrouverte, la lumière allumée.

-Yann ? dit-il en poussant la porte. 

Il eut le temps de voir le présentateur baisser son t-shirt avant d’avoir pu dire un mot.

-Ah ! Salut Martin. Je viens d’arriver, désolé de ne pas être passé dire bonjour.   
-Yann… On s’en fout de ça. Qu’est-ce qui t’arrives ? 

Le plus vieux eut un petit rire nerveux.

-En fait, tu vas pas me croire. Ce matin j’étais dans la rue, et je regardais pas trop où j’allais. Et là je me suis pris un lampadaire. Heureusement j’ai juste eu le temps de bouger ma tête pour que ce ne soit pas elle qui prenne, mais c’est possible que je me sois fêlé une côte, ou un truc comme ça…  
-Sérieusement, Yann ? Un lampadaire ?  
-Qu’est-ce que tu veux, j’ai toujours été maladroit, lui répondit son patron avec un sourire.  
-Tu es allé voir un médecin au moins ?   
-Mais non, pas besoin. Ça guérit tout seul ces trucs là. Faut juste éviter de taper dessus, quoi, grimaça Yann. 

Martin le regarda en plissant les yeux. Il avait l’habitude des extravagances de son patron, mais c’était un peu trop d’un coup. 

-Tu t’inquiètes pour rien, Martin.

Yann lui fit un sourire avant de poser la main sur son épaule, un geste si délicat que Martin se demanda un instant s’il l’avait rêvé. 

-Retourne dans le salon, je vais pas tarder. 

Sous le regard insistant du présentateur, Martin recula un peu pour voir la porte se fermer devant lui. Il resta quelques secondes à la fixer, un peu perdu, puis quitta le couloir. En passant devant Etienne, le reporter lui fit un petit sourire, comme pour dire « ça va, culpabilise pas trop ».

-Martin ! Je suis vraiment désolé, j’ai pas compris ce qu’il se passait. Franchement, c’est bien la première fois que je sous-estime ma force…  
-C’est pas de ta faute Etienne. Calme-toi, on dirait que t’es sur le point de pleurer, répondit Martin d’un air moqueur. 

Le reporter retourna alors s’asseoir à côté d’Hugo et Vincent, se laissant tomber dans le canapé comme une marionnette. 

-Alors, il avait quoi Yann ? lui demanda Hugo.  
-Rien, je crois, il s’est fait mal aux côtes dans la rue ce matin de ce que j’ai compris.   
-Ah ouais ! Tu m’étonnes qu’il ait pris des antalgiques toute la journée alors.   
-T’es sérieux ?   
-Bah ouais. D’ailleurs vaudrait mieux pas qu’il boive ce soir, les mélanges c’est pas top. 

Martin resta silencieux. Il jeta un coup d’œil à Vincent qui lui non plus n’avait pas dit un mot, les yeux fixés sur leur patron. Il y avait dans son regard quelque chose qui aurait pu faire frissonner Martin. Quelque chose qui disait que pour une fois, l’humoriste ne trouvait de blague adaptée à la situation.


	3. Dislocation

Janvier 

Pour une fois, Martin franchit la porte des bureaux à 8h le sourire aux lèvres. La veille avait été une journée formidable. L’émission avait été exceptionnelle du début à la fin. En regardant quelques bouts du replay, il avait été heureux de voir que la bonne ambiance qui avait flotté pendant tout l’enregistrement transparaissait bien pour les téléspectateurs. 

Le reporter était d’autant plus satisfait qu’il avait le temps d’une émission retrouvé la relation qu’il avait pu avoir avec Yann auparavant. C’est vrai que depuis quelques mois, le présentateur s’était un peu éloigné, sans pour autant disparaître. Et bien que Martin ne veuille pas l’admettre, ça avait été dur à encaisser. Hier enfin, ils avaient recommencé leur petit jeu, leurs blagues que seuls eux pouvaient comprendre. Le reporter ne comprenait pas ce qu’il s’était passé pour que l’attitude du plus vieux change si vite, mais il n’allait pas s’en plaindre. 

Aujourd’hui serait une bonne journée. Aujourd’hui, il n’allait pas s’énerver. Il allait sourire à tout le monde et être sympa même avec les gens qui ne le méritent pas forcément. Il allait préparer son départ dans la joie et la bonne humeur, oublier le froid pour un temps. Cette journée sera bonne.

D’ailleurs, il allait proposer à Yann de déjeuner ensemble ce midi. Sans doute qu’après la journée d’hier, il allait accepter, non ? Il passa déposer son sac à son bureau avant tout. 

-Bah alors, on est de bonne humeur ? 

Vincent était à demi-assis sur le bureau d’Hugo, les jambes dans le vide. Ce-dernier s’était arrêté de lire pour lever les yeux et voir de quoi l’humoriste parlait. 

-Tu trouves pas que ça fait longtemps qu’on a pas vu notre petit Martin si content de venir bosser, Hugo ? On devrait prendre une vidéo, pour se rappeler de ce jour historique, rajouta Vincent.   
-Tu sais quoi, pour une fois que c’est le cas, arrête un peu, tu vas nous le mettre de mauvaise humeur.

Hugo avait ricané et Martin leva les yeux au ciel. 

-Salut, vous deux. Toujours aussi insupportables, à ce que je vois ?  
-Ah tu vois je t’avais dit !

Ses deux collègues commencèrent à rire et Martin soupira. Ils n’allaient sûrement pas réussir à lui gâcher son humeur. Parce qu’après tout, aujourd’hui serait une bonne journée. Après avoir déposé sa veste sur son siège, il prit la direction du couloir pour se rendre au bureau de Yann. Il était toujours le premier à arriver, avec Laurent. Aucun doute qu’il était déjà présent. Pourtant, quand Martin ouvrit la porte avant d’avoir toqué, il fut surpris de voir qu’il n’y avait personne pour l’accueillir. Les affaires du présentateur n’étaient même pas là : il n’était donc pas arrivé. Un peu surpris, il retourna aux bureaux pour mener l’enquête. 

-Vous savez où est Yann ? C’est bizarre qu’il soit pas encore là.  
-Tu t’inquiètes pour ton patron favori ? Pas la peine, je suis sûr qu’il va pas tarder. Commence pas à pleurer s’il-te-plaît !

Les deux rirent une nouvelle fois et Martin eut soudain une belle envie de meurtre. Il composa le numéro de Yann, même s’il était persuadé qu’il s’alarmait pour rien. Peut-être qu’il était encore dans les bouchons ? Ou qu’il avait une panne de réveil ? Pourtant, lorsqu’il tomba sur le répondeur, ces possibilités ne le rassurèrent pas du tout. En soupirant, il s’installa à son bureau, en évitant de trop donner d’importance au duo devant lui qui commençait à bien lui mettre les nerfs. C’était comme des gosses à l’école : s’ils avaient été assis à côté, on les aurait séparés depuis bien longtemps. 

Le reporter commença à travailler lentement, jetant des coups d’œil vers sa montre et vers la porte toutes les 10 secondes. Autant dire que son efficacité n’était pas exceptionnelle, et qu’à 9h30 il n’avait quasiment rien fait. Hugo et Vincent avait, eux, arrêté de rire et prit au sérieux l’absence de leur employeur. Ne tenant plus en place, Martin se levait et se rasseyait toutes les 30 secondes. Il commençait à réellement s’énerver quand il entendit Laurent au téléphone dans le couloir. 

-Oui… oui, d’accord. Ce n’est pas trop grave ? D’accord, merci. Oui, je serai là dans une vingtaine de minutes. Merci. Au revoir. 

L’ensemble des journalistes tournèrent la tête lorsque Laurent entra dans la salle. 

-Bonjour à tous ceux que je n’ai pas vu. Je vais devoir m’absenter un petit moment, je vous laisse travailler.

Si la plupart de ses collègues acceptèrent la déclaration sans un mot, Martin se leva et suivit son patron, qui se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie.

-Laurent ? Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? C’est en rapport avec l’absence de Yann ?   
-Ah, Martin. Oui, on vient de m’appeler pour me dire qu’il est à l’hôpital. 

A la vue de la tête effarée du journaliste, Laurent s’empressa de rajouter quelques mots.

-Rien de trop grave, vraiment. Il a eu un petit accident ce matin, pas de quoi s’inquiéter. Je le ramène s’il est en forme, d’accord ? A tout à l’heure. 

Martin hocha la tête lentement, encore stupéfait par la déclaration. Comme un automate, il retourna à son bureau, s’assis et ne quitta pas le sol des yeux.

-Ça va, Martin ? On dirait que t’as vu un fantôme, dit Hugo. 

Le journaliste leva la tête tenta de rassurer son ami par un « ça va, c’est rien » qui n’eut pas l’air de le convaincre. Il eut l’impression d’être dans un autre espace-temps toute la matinée. Sa concentration s’était envolée bien, bien loin, et la boule qui s’était créée dans son ventre ne semblait pas vouloir être délogée. 

**

Il devait s’être écoulé une heure avant que Martin n’entende la porte des locaux et les voix de ses employeurs. Une heure qui avait semblé duré 10 années lumières pour le journaliste. Il avait quasiment rongé son crayon de papier jusqu’à la mine tant il angoissait, et ne notait même plus les regards inquiets de ses collègues qui se posaient sur lui. Il se leva d’un bond, faisant sursauter Hugo en face de lui, et courut presque vers le couloir. Laurent et Yann s’arrêtèrent dans leur discussion et tournèrent les yeux vers les nouvel arrivant. 

-Ah, salut Martin ! Tu vas bien ? Tu dois être en train de bosser sur le prochain reportage, comment ça se passe ? 

Le journaliste lança un regard ahuri au grand sourire de son patron. Il tenta de bafouiller une réponse mais tout ce qu’il trouvait à dire était bloqué à la vue de l’écharpe d’immobilisation bleue que Yann portait à l’épaule droite. 

-Euh… ouais… ça va… euh… c’est quoi, ça ? 

Le présentateur baissa les yeux vers l’attelle d’un air surpris, comme si c’était incroyable qu’on lui pose la question. Avant qu’il ne réponde, Laurent posa la main sur son autre épaule pour lui dire qu’il partait vers son bureau. Yann hocha la tête et redressa les yeux vers Martin.

-Rien de bien grave, juste une luxation d’épaule.   
\- « rien de bien grave », sérieusement ? répondit Martin rapidement avant que Yann ne lève les yeux au ciel.  
-Tu t’inquiètes vraiment trop, Tinmar. Ça arrive à tout le monde !  
-Excuse-moi mais non, ça n’arrive pas à tout le monde de se disloquer l’épaule. On ne parle pas d’une torsion de cheville !  
-Martin. Je suis tombé dans les escaliers parce que les marches étaient trempées. On est en janvier, il pleut, ça arrive. Allez, je vais me mettre au travail. On se voit tout à l’heure pour débriefer !

Le reporter regarda Yann le dépasser, complètement interloqué. Il ne comprenait pas la désinvolture avec laquelle son patron prenait sa blessure. Ça l’énervait presque. Martin se souvenait très bien quand la même luxation était arrivée à son père, quand il était gosse. Il était resté immobilisé pendant quasiment un mois, et ne parlons pas de la rééducation qui avait suivie. Alors non, c’était pas « rien ».


	4. Coupure

Avril 

Enfin à Paris. Il n’était parti que 5 jours, mais c’était quand même agréable de rentrer. Le reporter avait envoyé un message à Yann pour lui dire qu’il était bien arrivé, et s’était posé sur son canapé pour regarder une série tranquillement. Il se résolut enfin à aller se coucher quelques temps plus tard, avec le bonheur certain de ne pas avoir à mettre de réveil. Pas besoin d’aller sur le plateau, et il avait même la journée off.

Le lendemain, vers 14h, Martin se dit que ce serait quand même sympa de passer au bureau en coup de vent, histoire de saluer tout le monde. Mais entre ce qu’il dit et ce qu’il fait vraiment, y’a un petit décalage. Il doit donc être environ 15 heures quand il se décide enfin à partir. 

Au bureau, comme d’habitude, c’est l’effervescence. L’émission du soir se rapproche et il est temps de peaufiner tous les détails. Entre tous les employés qui s’agitent, Martin retrouve Hugo et Lilia qui prennent un café. 

-Alors, on prend une pause alors que tout le monde taffe ? dit-il en souriant.  
-Mais on a fini notre travail nous, Monsieur Martin ! répondit Lilia en riant.  
-Et puis venant du mec qui n’a rien fait de la journée, hein ! ajouta Hugo. 

Les trois collègues rirent un peu pendant que Martin se préparait lui aussi un café. Il vit alors Valentine s’approcher joyeusement.

-Bah alors le vacancier ! Qu’est-ce que tu fais au bureau ? dit-elle en lui faisant une bise.  
-J’avais peur que vous soyez perdus sans moi, tu vois.  
-Dit tout de suite que tu savais pas quoi faire de ta journée, ouais ! lança Hugo.

Martin lui répondit qu’il était outré que sa générosité soit si mal prise. Son ami secoua la tête et la discussion repris son cours. Le reporter avait à peine fini son café que Lilia se dirigea vers la sortie avant de se retourner.

-Au fait… J’ai quelque chose à montrer à Yann pour le tournage de ce soir, vous pensez que je peux toquer à son bureau ?

Martin la regarda avec des yeux surpris.

-Ben oui, évidemment, il va pas te manger !  
-Martin, t’as pas toutes les infos, intervint Valentine.  
-Ah ? Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? 

Les trois journalistes se jetèrent un coup d’œil. Martin allait insister quand Hugo prit la parole.

-On sait pas trop, il a traversé le couloir en furie ce matin et il n’est pas sorti depuis. Les persiennes sont fermées, et puis on ose pas trop demander à entrer en fait.  
-C’est ridicule cette histoire. C’est pas un monstre, pourquoi il voudrait pas vous laisser entrer ? Attendez, j’y vais moi. 

Ses collègues le regardèrent partir. Martin était alors persuadé qu’ils faisaient toute une histoire de rien du tout. C’était juste possible que Yann veuille être un peu seul, mais jamais il n’aurait refusé de voir ses employés s’ils avaient besoin d’aide. Arrivé devant la porte, il toqua deux ou trois fois. Aucune réponse. Il retoqua, puis tenta d’ouvrir la poignée. Le journaliste fut plus que surpris de voir que la porte était fermée, ce qui n’arrivait jamais. 

-Yann, c’est Martin, ouvre-moi.  
-Je suis occupé, Martin.  
-S’il-te-plaît, Yann. Ouvre la porte. 

Il entendit un soupir avant de sentir la serrure se débloquer. 

-Je suis vraiment occupé, Martin, c’est sympa d’être passé mais…  
-Yann, t’as quoi à la lèvre ?

Le présentateur se racla la gorge avant d’arborer une expression plus joyeuse. 

-Ah oui ça, tu vas rire mais en fait…  
-Non je pense que je vais pas rire du tout, le coupa Martin.  
-Pardon ?  
-C’est quoi cette fois-ci ? Des escaliers, un poteau ? T’es grimpé à un arbre et une branche t’a coupé la lèvre ? lâcha Martin, excédé. 

Le reporter faisait face au présentateur et tenait son regard fermement. Il comprit dans les yeux de Yann qu’il venait de l’énerver. Tant mieux, il l’était encore plus. 

-Ça ne te regarde pas, Martin. 

La mâchoire serrée, le journaliste sentait la colère monter crescendo.

-Ok. Ça ne me regarde pas. Je me casse alors. Reviens quand t’auras élaboré de meilleures excuses.

Il claqua la porte et tourna les talons vivement. Avant qu’il ne puisse sortir, Hugo l’interpella. 

-Martin ? Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?  
-Rien ! 

Martin avait presque crié et se trouva bête lorsque tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre bien plus fort que d’habitude, et l’air de ses poumons sortait par spasme tant la colère comprimait ses voies respiratoires. Avant d’avoir l’occasion d’être encore plus ridicule qu’il ne l’était déjà, il s’avança vers la porte et sortit précipitamment. 

Dans les rues de Paris, il aurait tout donné pour trouver quelque chose à casser. Sentant que sa respiration n’allait pas s’arranger s’il continuait ça, il se laissa tomber sur un banc. Putain ! Pour qui il se prenait ? Martin commençait à en avoir littéralement marre qu’on se foute de sa gueule. Il ne savait même plus ce qui faisait le plus mal dans cette histoire : qu’il y ait vraisemblablement quelque chose derrière toutes ces blessures, ou que Yann ne lui mente au visage depuis des mois sans aucun problème. 

Parce que oui, c’était forcément des mensonges. Sinon, le présentateur n’aurait pas été énervé par la pique de Martin, et n’aurait surement pas dit que ça ne le regardait pas. Le reporter ne savait plus quoi penser, à part qu’il était déçu. Et s’il n’avait pas été aussi énervé, il aurait pu en pleurer de déception. 

**  
Dire que Martin avait passé une mauvaise nuit serait un sale euphémisme. Ça avait été horrible. Une insomnie comme il n’en avait plus fait depuis bien longtemps. Il se tourna et retourna toute la nuit, mais le sommeil ne vint pas. Résultat, lorsque son réveil sonna, il avait du dormir un total de deux ou trois heures. Des cernes bien noirs avaient commencé à se former sous ses yeux quand il se regarda dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Grand soupir. Vivement les vacances. En attendant, il fallait aller au bureau. 

Lorsqu’il posa ses affaires, ses collègues eurent la bonne idée de le saluer sans lui faire de remarque sur la veille. Il répondait par des « mmh » et des « ouais » à tout le monde, si bien que personne ne vint l’embêter. Lorsque Yann vint discuter avec Valentine pour l’émission du soir, ils ne s’adressèrent pas un regard, pas un bonjour. Et bien que c’était pour moitié la faute de Martin, il en fut énervé. Alors il se baissa de nouveau vers son ordinateur et continua son travail.

Autant dire que l’ambiance n’était pas à son paroxysme sur le plateau. Martin ne resta pas toute l’émission, de peur que sa mauvaise humeur ne se voit trop à l’écran. Par contre, quand vint l’heure de son reportage, il ne détonna pas d’un mot du prompteur. Et à vrai dire, Yann non plus. Il sentait les autres journalistes se regarder, un peu gênés par l’atmosphère glaciale. Quand vint l’heure de la pub, il sortit en premier. Il resta alors un peu en backstage et décida d’attendre la fin de l’émission pour saluer ses collègues avant de partir. 

Il s’était assoupi dans les loges lorsqu’il sentit une présence à ses côtés. En entrouvrant les yeux, il aperçut le présentateur, les mains dans les poches, visiblement très gêné. Dans une autre circonstance, Martin aurait rigolé de l’air de Yann, qui ressemblait à un gamin qui avait fait une bêtise. Il se passa la main sur le visage avant de se lever. 

-Martin… Pour hier… Je suis vraiment désolé. J’avais pas à te dire ça comme ça. 

Le reporter leva le regard vers les yeux sincères de son employeur. 

-Non, c’est à moi de m’excuser.  
-Quoi ? Mais non.  
-Si, Yann. C’était déplacé ce que j’ai dit. Peut-être que ça ne me regarde pas, effectivement. Mais je veux que tu sache… Je veux que tu sache que quoiqu’il arrive, je serais toujours là si tu as besoin d’aide. Vraiment. Un coup de fil et je suis là, toujours.  
-Merci, Martin. 

Et sans plus un mot, Yann le prit dans ses bras pour l’enlacer. Martin passa lui aussi ses mains sur le dos de son ami et posa la tête sur son épaule.

-De rien. Je le pense vraiment. 

Yann ne répondit rien mais resserra son étreinte. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longs instants avant que Martin ne comprenne qu’il n’avait aucune envie de bouger. Il avait fermé les yeux et s’était laissé emporter dans la douceur de leur geste. C’est Yann qui y mit fin en se dégageant doucement avant de poser les mains sur les épaules du plus jeune. 

-On se voit lundi, Martin. Prends soin de toi. 

Le journaliste resta immobile après le départ du présentateur. Il pouvait encore sentir le baiser qu’il lui avait laissé sur la joue avant de partir, et se sentit bien pour la première fois depuis trois jours.


	5. Contusion

Juin

-Je sais pas comment je vais faire pour camoufler ça. 

C’est la première chose qu’entendit Martin lorsqu’il se rendit aux studios. Il se pencha un peu et vit les maquilleuses discuter entre elles, l’une semblant un peu inquiète. 

-Pourquoi, tu n’as pas la bonne teinte ?  
-J’ai pas l’habitude de maquiller par-dessus des bleus comme ça, c’est bien la première fois que ça arrive.  
-C’est sûr qu’il n’a pas fait dans la demi-mesure. Entre ça et la lèvre l’autre fois…

Martin sursauta. Ça ne pouvait pas être de Yann dont elles parlaient. Impossible. Mais pour être certain, le journaliste se précipita vers sa loge. Juste pour être certain. Martin passait encore pour un fou en courant à travers les studios, mais ce n’est pas vraiment ce qui importait sur le moment. Il arriva rapidement devant la porte de la loge et n’eut même pas le temps de penser à toquer avant d’ouvrir précipitamment. La porte grande ouverte, la main encore sur la poignée, Martin se tint essoufflé dans l’entrebâillure. Il aperçut Yann sur le canapé, le regard rivé sur le sol. En entendant la porte s’ouvrir, il avait levé la tête, ses yeux montrant toute la surprise qu’il ressentait. Sur sa pommette gauche, une grande tache pourpre, presque noire se dessinait. 

Le présentateur se leva d’un coup, ses lèvres tentant visiblement de formuler une phrase. Finalement, il laissa tomber les bras qu’il avait levé dans sa tentative et secoua la tête comme pour s’excuser de son absence d’explications. Martin referma la porte lentement derrière lui et s’avança doucement vers Yann, qui ne l’avait pas quitté des yeux. Le reporter leva calmement le bras pour effleurer l’ecchymose du bout des doigts. Yann eut un léger rictus de douleur au contact. 

-Pourquoi tu me mens ?

Les yeux de Yann lui lancèrent un regard désemparé. 

-Tu fais quoi de tes journées ? Tu fais partie d’un fight club ? Pourquoi tu me dis rien ? 

Martin s’était retourné et fit quelques pas en soufflant dans les mains qu’il passait devant son visage. 

-Tu sais je peux tout accepter. Quoique ce soit. Je suis pas quelqu’un qui juge si facilement, bordel, je sais que tu le sais. Je peux tout accepter sauf que tu me mentes alors que moi… Alors que moi, même si je le voulais je pourrais pas faire ça. 

Le reporter avait haussé le ton sur la fin et sentait une nouvelle fois une bouffée de colère monter en lui.

-Alors dis-moi, putain ! dit-il en se rapprochant d’un coup. Parce que là, je…

Martin s’était arrêté net et resta sous le choc devant ce qu’il venait de provoquer. Yann avait reculé brutalement à son rapprochement soudain et fermait les yeux, semblant attendre quelque chose qui n’arriva pas. Martin aurait pu entendre à des kilomètres le cœur de son employeur qui s’affolait contre sa cage thoracique, et sentait tout son corps se contracter à la seule pensée qu’il avait pu effrayer une personne à qui il tenait tant. Il rejeta d’un coup l’air qu’il avait sans s’en rendre compte coupé depuis quelques secondes et vit Yann ouvrir les yeux, croiser les siens puis les détourner comme s’il n’osait plus soutenir le regard qui lui faisait face. 

Le journaliste sentit ses jambes flageoler alors qu’il tentait d’exprimer quoique ce soit, en vain. Dans des mouvements plus qu’hésitants, il vint poser une main sur la joue du plus vieux pour tourner délicatement son visage. Ne trouvant toujours pas de mots, il passa ses bras dans le dos du présentateur pour l’étreindre.

-Je suis désolé, je suis… Je suis tellement désolé, Yann, c’est la dernière chose que j’ai voulu faire, je… Ça me rend malade que tu puisses avoir peur de moi, excuse-moi, excuse-moi…

Martin sentit les soubresauts du corps qu’il tenait contre lui et se rapprocha un peu plus avant de sentir des mains agripper le dos de sa chemise et des larmes en tremper le col. Le journaliste continua de s’excuser doucement, essayant de le détendre à l’aide de petits mouvements circulaires sur le dos du présentateur. 

Il perdit la notion du temps en écoutant les sanglots être délivrés par secousse. C’est sans doute après plusieurs minutes qu’il sentit les tremblements se calmer. Martin se dégagea lentement et pris dans sa main la joue intacte du présentateur, passant son pouce sur la pommette pour en essuyer les larmes. 

-C’est lui qui t’as fait ça ? 

Yann ouvrit de grands yeux surpris à la phrase du reporter. 

-Martin, je… Enfin…

Il continua de bégayer des mots sans pouvoir formuler une réponse intelligible alors que Martin le regardait en souriant, comme pour l’encourager. 

-Vas-y Yann, dis-le.

Les orbes bleues et marrons se mirent en contact encore une fois, semblant se sonder les unes les autres pendant quelques secondes.

-Oui, souffla Yann. 

Le visage de Martin se crispa de douleur en entendant ce petit mot, d’habitude si insignifiant mais empreint de tant de souffrance à présent. Il sentait à son tour les larmes monter à ses yeux.

-Pourquoi ? dit-il doucement. Pourquoi tu restes ?  
-C’est juste… C’est de la jalousie, Martin, soupira Yann. 

Le présentateur prit dans sa main celle de Martin, qui était resté posée sur sa joue. 

-Il a du mal à supporter que je puisse être proche de quelqu’un d’autre. Il est jaloux de n’importe quel invité avec qui je paraît bien m’entendre, il est jaloux des gens qui parlent de moi dans la rue, sur les réseaux, dans des reportages ou n’importe quel média. Et puis surtout, il est jaloux… Il est jaloux de toi.  
-Quoi ? Mais c’est… C’est ridicule. Comment peut-il penser qu’il y ait quoi que ce soit entre nous, dit Martin en poussant un rire forcé. C’est pas comme si… Tu m’avais fait des avances ou quoi que ce soit, enfin, ça se saurait si tu étais intéressé, quoi… C’est ridicule.  
-Ça l’est, vraiment ? 

Martin croisa une nouvelle fois le regard du présentateur et tenta d’intégrer la question qui venait de lui être posé, parce que non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça qu’il avait voulu dire, il avait mal compris…

-Tu m’as demandé pourquoi je restais. C’est pour ça, répondit Yann en passant lui aussi une main sur le visage du plus jeune. Je ne pourrais pas supporter qu’il vous arrive quelque chose. Je ne me pardonnerais jamais qu’il te blesse. Je t’aime trop pour ça. 

Le reporter se figea soudainement, incapable d’accepter la réalité du moment. Il avait presque envie de se pincer pour être certain. C’est un petit rire gêné qui le sortir de sa torpeur.

-Allez, dis quelque chose, me laisse pas comme un con…

Alors sans plus attendre, Martin se rapprocha encore plus et décida sans réfléchir de s’emparer des lèvres devant lui. Il pencha la tête lentement pour approfondir le baiser alors qu’il laissait sa main vagabonder dans les cheveux poivre et sel, son corps semblant fusionner avec l’autre tellement leur chaleur se confondait. L’espace d’un instant, il oublia tout, de leur présence dans ces studios à l’existence même d’autres vies sur cette planète, il oublia même comment il avait pu vivre sans ressentir le tourbillon d’émotions venant marteler son corps entier tandis que les bras de Yann venaient l’entourer tendrement. 

Il retourna sur Terre lorsque son amant se détacha de lui avec peine, pour reprendre sa respiration par des bouffées d’air erratiques. Trouvant peu d’intérêt à l’activité de respirer, Martin chercha à nouveau ses lèvres en grognant tout bas quand il sentit Yann rire et se reculer un peu.

-Je comprends l’enthousiasme, Martin, mais il faut vraiment me laisser respirer quelques secondes si tu veux me garder en vie, rit-il encore.

Le reporter sentit ses joues rosir et hocha de la tête doucement en souriant. Il alla s’asseoir sur le canapé derrière eux et tira légèrement la main du présentateur pour qu’il s’installe à ses côtés. Martin se serra alors à Yann en calant la tête sur son épaule.

-On va se battre, Yann. Je comprends ce que tu as fait, mais… J’ai pas besoin qu’on me protège. C’est toi qui mérite d’être protégé. Je te promets que tu n’auras plus jamais à vivre ça. Il y a toi et moi maintenant.


	6. Guérison

Février

-Merci, Maître.

Martin avait serré la main de leur avocat, l’autre bras autour de la taille de Yann. 

-Je vous en prie. J’ai conscience que ce n’est pas la peine maximale que vous escomptiez, mais ça reste une victoire.  
-Ce qui compte c’est l’interdiction d’approcher, répondit Yann. 

Martin et Yann se regardèrent et comprirent tous deux ce que pensait l’autre : « rentrons chez nous, maintenant ». La procédure avait été longue et laborieuse, et quitter le tribunal semblait être un réel nouveau départ pour les deux. Deux ans de prison pouvaient sembler bien peu, mais telle était la justice française : et en ce qui concernait l’amende, l’argent n’était pas vraiment une nécessité pour le couple. 

C’est tout de même heureux qu’ils passèrent la porte de l’appartement qu’ils habitaient ensemble depuis bientôt un an maintenant. Dire que Martin était comblé par sa vie semblait bien peu pour décrire le bonheur qu’il ressentait en voyant son amant regagner pleinement confiance en lui et affronter les obstacles la tête haute, comme toujours. Le reporter faisait simplement encore plus attention qu’auparavant à ne jamais faire de gestes brusques, à ne pas trop hausser le ton lorsqu’il arrivait qu’ils se disputent. Ça lui semblait être une évidence, même s’il savait que Yann n’était aucunement effrayé après tout ce temps à ses côtés. 

A peine arrivé, Martin enleva son manteau et partit en direction de la cuisine pour préparer quelque chose. Jamais il n’aurait cru qu’un procès pourrait creuser l’appétit : mais ce soir c’était champagne. Yann n’étant pas un pro des fourneaux, c’était toujours le plus jeune qui s’en occupait, en tout cas quand il était en France. Et ça ne le dérangeait en aucun point. Mais ce soir, Yann l’interpella. 

-Attends Martin, pourquoi tu t’embêtes avec ça ? On peut toujours commander quelque chose…  
-Mais non, répondit-il en souriant. Tu sais que ça me fais plaisir de faire ça pour toi.

Martin continua de chercher des aliments mais se retourna quand il n’entendit pas de réponse. Il remarqua que Yann le regardait avec une expression qu’il n’arrivait pas à déchiffrer. 

-Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? 

Il s’approcha du présentateur et lui toucha l’avant-bras. Ce-dernier lui fit un petit sourire.

-Tu sais que tu n’as pas besoin de faire tout ça, hein ?  
-Quoi ? C’est quoi, « tout ça » ? répliqua Martin.  
-Tu sais, t’occuper de moi comme ça. Tu fais toujours attention à tout, à préparer tous les repas, à te lever tôt pour préparer le petit déjeuner, à ne jamais me dire que je suis con quand je m’énerve pour rien… 

Martin le regarda avec d’un air d’incompréhension complet. 

-Yann, je vois pas…  
-Non, attends. Parfois tu fais couler un bain directement quand je rentre plus tard que toi parce que tu sais que je suis fatigué. Tu ne perds jamais patience quand je fais des cauchemars, tu me réveilles toujours doucement alors que ça t’enlève des heures de sommeil.  
-Mais enfin, c’est…  
-Tu es toujours content d’aller voir ma famille ! Et tu m’écoutes toujours parler, même quand c’est pas intéressant. J’ai pas besoin de tout ça, tu sais, pas si tu vas t’en lasser dans quelques mois ou dans quelques années. 

Le journaliste secoua la tête pour bien s’assurer qu’il n’était pas en train de rêver. Il s’empara de la main de Yann pour les faire asseoir dans le salon et emmêla leurs doigts pour ne pas la lâcher. 

-Attends, Yann… Je comprends pas. Tout ça, c’est… C’est normal ? Je ne me force pas quand je fais des choses pour toi. Evidemment que je m’occupe de toi quand tu fais des cauchemars, ou que je fais attention que tu te sentes bien lorsque le travail te fatigue trop. Je sais que ta famille est importante pour toi, et je les aime beaucoup aussi. Ce sont des choses évidentes qu’on fait lorsqu’on aime quelqu’un, tu vois ? Je ne vais jamais me lasser de te rendre heureux. C’est ce que tu mérites et ce que tu aurais du toujours recevoir toutes ces années. 

Martin regarda les différentes émotions passer sur le visage qui lui faisait face. Yann avait froncé les sourcils au début de son discours et semblait maintenant essayer de comprendre ce qui lui avait été dit. 

-Je ne vais pas bouger, tu sais ? Je reste là tant que tu veux de moi.  
-Je voudrais toujours de toi, répondit Yann.  
-Alors c’est réglé, sourit Martin. Il faut que tu m’en parles quand il y a autant de choses qui te préoccupent. Un jour ton cerveau va exploser tellement tu penses à trop de choses à la fois !

Le reporter se dit que son pari était gagné lorsqu’un vrai rire sortit du présentateur. 

-Maintenant embrasse-moi, et j’irai ouvrir une bouteille pour fêter ça. 

Yann s’exécuta rapidement, et leurs lèvres entrèrent en collision, se mouvant les unes contre les autres comme si elles allaient disparaître à tout moment. Quand elles se détachèrent, Martin ouvrit les yeux et ne put s’empêcher de sourire alors qu’ils firent toucher leurs fronts. Il repensa à ces quelques années écoulées aux côtés de Yann, et sentit un élan d’amour le traverser. Jamais il n’aurait pu croire être aussi heureux.

 _You’re irresistible when you get mad_  
_Isn’t sad, I’m immune_  
_I thought it was cute_  
_For you to kiss_  
_My purple black eye_  
_Even though I caught it from you_  
_I still think we’re serious_  
_At least that’s what you said_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3919 : Numéro d'appel pour les victimes de violences conjugales  
> SOS femmes battues / SOS hommes battus
> 
> \---
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me donner vos retours !
> 
> A très vite.
> 
> Update : je réponds à tous les commentaires mais j'aimerais remercier encore une fois les personnes ayant laissé des mots plus que gentils sur cet écrit. C'était une histoire difficile à écrire et j'ai bien failli ne pas la poster plusieurs fois. Merci de m'avoir prouvé que le pari en valait le coup.


End file.
